


Wrapped Around Her Finger With Pink Ribbon

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has Draco wrapped around her finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around Her Finger With Pink Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '08.

Hermione clicked her tongue in annoyance. This was bound to be a very long night if her husband didn't help. "Draco, come on. You said you'd help me this year."

In the corner, lounging in a leather chair, feet propped up on an ottoman, reading a thick book was Hermione's husband. His eyes seemed to smirk as they peeked above the book. "I only said that so you'd agree that we wouldn't go to the Burrow for Christmas this year. We're not going. We both get what we want. Case closed." He went back to reading.

"We can only both get what we want _if_ both parties complete their end of the bargain!"

"Hermione dearest, wild horses couldn't make me wrap presents without magic."

She whipped around. "What makes you think that I won't keep my part?"

Draco raised his pale eyebrows. "You wouldn't dare."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you don't believe I won't have any sort of sexual relations with for a year if you don't help me wrap these damn Christmas presents without magic, then you are dead wrong!"

Tossing the book carelessly aside, Draco rushed to his wife's side. "What do you need me to do?"

Hermione smiled. "Just put your finger right there," she indicated where on the bright pink ribbon, "so I can tie a bow."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
